Appendix
by Vixeona
Summary: And the galaxy was saved! Shepard had control of the Reapers... but that didn't mean anyone else knew that. What does it even mean for her anyway? Fem Shep/Garrus Control Ending
1. Alive

**Prolog: The Shepard**

She had done it and now she was everywhere.

Shepard assumed this would have been a daunting experience; it should have been, to be in many places at once. However, there was no _feeling_ to it. Her single human mind no longer existed and so didn't need to try to wrap itself around the complexities of moving the many free moving objects- the body she now controlled. The mass of reapers that now made her up.

She called them off- no, moved them off. As if lifting an arm off a table, it took no thought. The husks, brutes, marauders, and banshees however needed the command. She asked it and they retreated as well. Finally, the cycle was broken. They were safe.

_For now_.

Her pessimism was still in working order it seemed. Shepard wondered at that though. How much of her was still her now? She had legally died once, been rebuilt, and had been pondering then if she was still herself. Now, she didn't even have her body to at least give a visual confirmation. In its place she gained a wealth of knowledge dating back from at least the beginning of the reapers.

But it didn't prove that she was still herself. If anything, having more knowledge than any one human would be capable of cramming in their skull, was damming. Especially since she didn't learn it, but simply knew it. Knew things so well in fact, that Shepard had already begun acting on a plan she had formed in the moments between her reawakening and her self-contemplation. She buried the majority of the reapers in the crust of whatever planets were closest. Preferably in isolated locations where they wouldn't cause panic or be disturbed, but could still be called on if needed.

Of the reapers that were left, one was designated per world and just the smallest ones. Not that a _small_ reaper was much less threatening. Shepard still had the fresh memories of a _small_ reaper bearing down on her. She was going to help rebuild or at least try to help… if they'd let her. She had to try, after all, even if she wasn't the human Shepard- she certainly was not the same reaper force that had been ripping apart the galaxy moments ago. Perhaps that was her answer then… not the human named Shepard, but still Shepard? Somehow, that still left her feeling empty. Or was that just how things would feel now? The war that had consumed what now felt like her whole human life (a mere blip in the historical timeline of her new memory and truly not more than a fraction of her human life) was over, the struggle ended. Her struggle ended in a sense. She no longer drew breath, pumped blood, or existed as she had before. And as she dwelt on those facts she felt a rather human desire to sigh even lacking the lungs to do it with.

With the urge unable to be satisfied, and many questions unanswered despite her now vast knowledge, Shepard turned her focus to chosen task, starting in the hearts of the devastated cities and began rebuilding.

**A/N:** This is rather spur of the moment, but as I just finished a ME/ME2/ME3 marathon, my brain is lodged in the fandom. Now, what I hope is obvious, is that this is starting from the control ending. Just the prolog I typed up while at work so far (shhh don't tell!) I'm actually going to start typing up chapter 1 right now.

Now to state the obvious: I do not own Mass Effect! But let me know what you think!


	2. By Book or Biology

**Appendix**

**Chapter 1: By Book or Biology**

It had been quite a few months. Shepard generalized, not because she lost track of time, but because existing in different galactic time zones led to various measurements and generally useless data. She had worked on her project tirelessly, in the full sense of the term. Using the husks for the finer details she had made fine progress across the galaxy. That's not to say her progress was welcomed by all. Several projects had to be dropped when the locals started crawling out of their refuge or finally making it back to their planets without the relays. She didn't fear them or blame them, but enough had died and she didn't want to risk any more. She retreated, but stayed close. Rebuilding what she could she'd get them to realize she meant no harm.

She found the various reactions interesting. She had been sure the Krogan would have set an all-out attack, however Bakara and Wrex seemed to be holding true to their intentions of bringing their species above the reputation of brainless brutes.

_Perhaps just brutes?_ Maybe it was because she chose to start new buildings rather than build up from the fallout from their own wars? They certainly would still be charging head first into battle and head-butt each other when offended. However, they were now reasonable enough to think about it first. _Or was it wait for orders? _Regardless, somewhere in the line of command, they had decided if the reaper wanted to make their home world livable, why stop it? So as she completed buildings and filtered her database for the state of the planet before the Krogan civilization and restored it to an extent, the Krogan made themselves at home. This happened to include breaking a few walls and Shepard suspected it may have been to spite her efforts. All in all, the Krogan tolerated her presence even after their fleet returned.

The Asari had been hit hard, she had figured as much when she had been human, but knowing the true devastation now, there were no words. They had been less receptive to her help, though they needed the assistance the most. She had been chased from several rebuilds and it didn't escape Shepard's notice that they avoided what she rebuilt. Perhaps they still feared indoctrination? She wouldn't blame them, the banshees were… gruesome. Not to say husks in general weren't.

The state of Palaven was also devastating, however the Turians themselves had faired a bit better. _Because of the Krogan, no doubt._ However this meant they also had more forces and were less than happy with her presence. After they realized her intent it seemed they tolerated her rebuild as much as the Krogan. Though unlike the Krogan they tested and second guessed every move she made. She generally ignored them as they scanned and tested the buildings.

Earth had been left in an interesting state. At first the troops from many races had been stranded there without the Relays.

_Note to self: I really should fix those as well._

The unity between the races that had fought together was wondrous. And it was with an ironic approval that she watched them work together to chase her off and interrupt her work quite often in those early weeks.

And so it went throughout the galaxy with various degrees of understandable mistrust. The Salarians perhaps handled things the best, or at least quickly in typical Salarian style. Batarians were… Shepard was almost sure they would be extinct in a few generations, but she would still try to help. She had to try, after all she gave the Rachni a second, and third, chance. Everyone deserved that and so she worked towards that end.

Yet, she still felt empty. Shepard threw herself into the work to distract herself, to fill the void. Unfortunately, it wouldn't help. She didn't get tired and even slaving away didn't put any strain on the awareness that something was missing. Her 'body', she was certain it was flawed in this aspect. If she had still been human, she was positive she'd know what ailed her. As it was, describing it as empty was probably inaccurate as well.

_Numb?_

That was probably a more appropriate term, but still not accurate. Shepard felt, but couldn't feel. Her emotions too foreign for a synthetic form, it simply didn't translate in any way recognizable from her existence as human.

And so she had fallen into cycles of self-contemplation with no answers available.

"It's a reaper?"

"Bit tiny for a reaper. I thought the one we fought on Rannoch was the smallest they made them."

"It doesn't seem active… Why would it even be here?"

"We should destroy it."

The abrupt silence in the conversation was what brought her to realize the conversation was happening at all. Shepard had been monitoring communications to pick up where she may be needed most. Beyond that, no one had tried to communicate with her and certainly no one had conversations around her. She filtered through trying to find which part of her was the object of scrutiny.

"I agree with Garrus. I don't want it near the Normandy."

_Garrus!_

It was with an almost startled realization that she found the almost weak link that connected to the part of her under debate. It was… small. Tiny. Heck, it would have made a nice addition to her ship collection in the captain's loft. Feeling out its' function she became agitated. It had no equipment, no guns, no shields… it only had the ability to see, hear, and move.

"We have received several reports of the reapers assistance in rebuilding across the galaxy. Not much is clear on what Shepard did, but it is clear that this is the result. Perhaps study would result in some answers." She was aware enough of the small unit's surrounding that she could now recognize EDI's voice.

The mini reaper didn't seem to have a function. Her records note the creation of the thing. It had been active occasionally, but served no purpose! It couldn't be used to spy with no defense, cloaking, or anything to speak of. It wasn't even a prototype having been developed after the first group of reapers. The fact that she hadn't already had full awareness of it as she had the others was also troubling. It was like a pinky toe, or the uvula, or… probably more accurately like the appendix. Point being, something attached but useless. You didn't pay attention to it until it caused problems.

"The study of reapers… usually doesn't seem to end well for the ones studying." Tali this time, very uncertain but it sounded like she might consider it. Shepard decided to start the activating process, irked slightly again as the process seemed unusually slow.

"You're actually considering this aren't you?" Ashley was obviously unhappy with the idea.

"It may have information on what happened to Shepard" _Liara you have no idea…_

Optics were finally active and Shepard found herself looking up at her old crew in a forest, as they continued to talk about if they should just kill a piece of her. No one noticed the glowing optic at first and continued their argument so she stayed still.

"What do you think James?" Liara was fishing for back up.

James shifted uncomfortably, "This really isn't in my job description, if you think we'll get something useful why not."

"Why not?!" Joker, sitting on a stump nearby, looked like he was going to pop, but then calmed enough to settle back into sarcasm. "I don't know. Perhaps we should forgive them for the genocide of several million species. After all that's a silly thing to hold a grudge over anyways. I'm sure all the dead people would understand."

"But what if we could find Shepard?" Liara had managed to put her back together once. Shepard however, doubted it would be fixable this time.

"She's dead Liara." All attention shifted to Garrus. The news of the citadel's destruction had gone out about a week after the incident- though it took time to reach across the galaxy. More precisely was the verdict that Shepard was dead, again. That there was no body to piece together this time and no chances that she had managed to escape on her own.

Shepard decided in that moment that emotion was largely physical. Garrus looked horrible. She imagined he hadn't looked quite so bad when she had died the first time, when they had just been friends. It wasn't that she didn't feel torn up about the state he was in, but without the physical accompaniment the feeling was like an echo. Distant and detached.

He had ordered her to come back alive hadn't he? She had helped everyone, but failed him…

"Shit it's alive!" The click of the gun snapped everyone's attention to her. Her optic swiveled over to James the gun's barrel in her face! She actually felt an electrical jolt of panic and shuffled backwards into a tree before crouching. Her own reaction caught her off guard enough she decided to run with it and threw up her two forward most legs across her optic as if cowering.

The disconcerting part was, everyone else's guns clicking into place.

**A/N: **Roughly two and a half pages. Personal objective: next chapter at least a page longer! By the way, if you notice anyone straying to far from their character, please slap me and point it out? Thank you!


	3. Toys and Games

**Chapter 2: Toys and Games**

Shepard moved a leg to peek out at her old crew when the gun shot sounded. Another electric jolt went through the small system and in a frazzled gesture, accompanied with a high pitched screech, she flinched then fell over. It took a moment for her to calm the electric surge and during her irritation at the glitchy unit, a mild signal went out. It caused one of her legs that had been sticking in the air after her fall to twitch.

"EDI?" Liara's tone was slightly accusing, but obviously questioning.

EDI however seemed almost amused, "Test 1 complete. This unit has no shields and seems… non-aggressive."

"I don't know, it does look terribly threatening like that." Joker's sarcasm prompted her to regain her feet and she eyed the bullet hole in the tree. It had only scratched her on the way past, most likely calculated. "The reaper IFF didn't seem very threatening either. That turned out well."

"Actually, it did. Without it we wouldn't be here." EDI's tone implied more than just the fact that the IFF helped them get through the relay. Shepard figured without the incentive of survival EDI would probably still be shackled. She had certainly been an invaluable part of the crew, or rather pretty much the whole crew at first.

"Fine," Joker conceded with an awkward glance at Garrus. The turian himself was lock jawed on the subject it seemed, and without a comment trudged back toward the ship. "Just make sure it's safe."

"I'll go keep an eye on him." Tali volunteered herself and left. She was followed slowly by Joker and James who dismissed themselves with the logic that they'd be no use. This left her under the gaze of EDI and Liara.

She didn't figure it would be possible to feel violated in a synthetic body. To be a bit more accurate, a synthetic, genderless, non-humanoid, unfeeling body. And yet, she felt very violated. The poking and prodding, scan after scan. There were no real firewalls so their tests were met with no resistance until they reached the link to the rest of Shepard's body. After a few more tests, they generally grasped the concept of the link and left it be.

"It's useless." EDI declared her conclusion bluntly.

Liara seemed amused but shook her head. "It does seem that way. I just can't imagine… hmm a prototype perhaps?"

"It seems the most likely possibility."

The doubt was apparent in EDI's reply and Liara picked up on it easily, "But you don't think so."

"Where it could be a flawed prototype, some of the flaws in its structure seem intentional. Or I would hope it was intentional. The surge emitter that causes a system shock, several sets of gears that only serve to grind against each other, then several software contingencies with no notable triggers and useless reactions." EDI's gaze shifted from Shepard to Liara pointedly.

"It sounds like a toy." Liara concluded thoughtfully.

The previously noted gears EDI had mentioned chose that moment to activate and let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like an indignant growl. EDI's smirk and Liara's chuckle only seemed to egg the gear on until Shepard got fed up and stomped one of her legs. She decided a mini reaper stomping like a child may not have the desired effect shortly after as Liara burst into giggles.

"It seems safe enough. No weapons or wireless interface beyond the single connection we found. Where the larger ones have a laser this one has an optic orb. However, it would be unwise to bring it to the ship for further investigation at this time." EDI's final statement on the mater confused Shepard a bit. She wanted to be back with everyone! If she could have saved the galaxy and keep her body she would have. However, she'd settle for being back with her crew like this and with any luck she could reconnect with who she had been. The gear at least concluded it's grinding as Shepard began speculating.

Liara must have been confused as well as, after calming her amusement, she voiced her own question. "If it's safe we need to take it. It could have answers and I'm not giving up on Shepard."

"Doctor Chakwas requested we leave it, at least for now. Garrus is back in the hanger and James was called down to keep him busy."

She thought about EDI's statement but shook her head. "I'll keep it away from him, but I'm going to find Shepard. I'm not even sure how long we can keep telling Garrus we can't take off." EDI nodded her consent, though it was obvious Liara would have acted without it. "Now to move it... did it just roll its' eye at me?"

"Perhaps it has more personality than its' counterparts." EDI decided as Shepard took the initiative to start off towards the ship and ignored the two as they continued to speculate her intelligence. It didn't escape her notice that both, in their own ways, were prepared to take her out if need be.

Shepard had wanted to explore the ship, see what kind of state it was in, if it had changed again while she was gone. She had only managed to get through the main deck with a flustered Liara, telling people not to shoot, trailing her the whole way. When she tried to get to the other floors Liara managed to corner her while she contemplated how to reach the button.

Being a foot tall had disadvantages.

Liara picked her up to avoid further chases and Shepard decided to tolerate it. "You're lighter than I thought you'd be." Shepard's optic swiveled up to Liara, her top plate adjusting so she could see her old friend. "I hope you have some secrets for me." Liara looked so sad in that moment Shepard wished she could hug her, instead she settled for reaching a leg out and patting her on the head. The asari gave her an odd look for a moment before the elevator opened.

"I'd heard we had a new guest." Samantha eyed Liara's charge. Since her leg was still in the air Shepard waved it and Samantha's eyebrow raised at the gesture.

"Does everyone know already?"

"There was a generalized warning that EDI sent out. I was actually on my way to meet you and our… little friend here. I was curious. Down?" Liara nodded and the three of them entered the elevator. "Do you really think it will help us find her?"

"I hope so." The elevator door opened and Liara paused mid-step. "Actually, could you take it to the life support room? I'll meet you there in a little while."

With that said Liara handed Shepard over and went back to the elevator without waiting for a response. Samantha stood there for an extra moment before shrugging and looking down at Shepard. "You're actually pretty light aren't you?"

_Do I look fat?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About an hour later, 1:01:59.03 if you were counting-and Shepard was for once, Liara entered Life support with Tali to find Samantha playing chess with the mini reaper. Both the quarian and asari had to pause to take in the scene before them. The two players seemed on equal footing and were equally focused on the task at hand.

"So," Liara finally broke the silence and walked over to the board. "Who's winning?"

"It's pretty close. I think she may be toying with me though."

"She?" Tali questioned stepping closer.

Samantha smiled over at them before focusing back on the game. "She."

Tali and Liara shrugged at each other as Shepard decided to leave her King open so they could just finish it and find out what they had planned. Samantha glared at her move however, disapproving. "Don't do that. If you'd like we can continue this later, I'm not letting you throw the game."

Shepard rolled her eye and retracted her move. Samantha saved the game and moved it out of the way.

"It does seem-"

"She."

"_She _does seem to have a better personality than I remember Sovereign having." Tali commented dryly, humoring Samantha. "However, you said it doesn't seem to house any information within the hardware. You suspect the link you found may have the information you're looking for, but if EDI couldn't hack it- I'm not sure what else I could try."

"EDI couldn't hack it, but she thinks she may have found the closest location it branches to. As much as I want to investigate, if we can stay here longer…" This was a point of curiosity for Shepard and she watched Liara hoping for some clue to why they were still on this planet. She somehow doubted the view, no matter how lovely, was the reason.

"I know. We've all needed this break." Tali nodded, "I'll see what I can do." And so more poking, scanning, and prodding began. In the end she turned up the same results as EDI and then locked her in the Life Support room much to Shepard's dismay.

Shepard circuited the room four times, speculating the distance to the vents, the lock on the door, and the floor she was currently level with. Knowing it wouldn't work, she tried jumping for the lock anyway. Predictably failing that, she noticed the chair tucked away in the corner from her back. Righting herself she skittered over to it and pulled it out easily enough. Once freed however the chair fell on her-resulting in another jolt and sharp squeal of gears. Which is naturally when the door unlocked and someone walked in.

Shepard awkwardly crawled out from under the collapsed chair and turned to meet her visitor. She nearly crawled back under the chair and instead settled for crouching in an attempt to be invisible.

That was not a happy Garrus.

**A/N:** Well, 4 pages. Wooo! Dear anon reviewer, I'm currently working on a pict of the mini Reaper! So, if it's done by the time I get the next chapter done it may be posted as well (might use it for the cover too).


	4. It's Complicated

**Chapter 3: It's Complicated**

She didn't dare make any sudden movements. Garrus was glaring at her as if she had killed Shepard, which in some ways she had. She had chosen this path, destroying herself in the process and wasn't even sure if she was the same person anymore. He didn't have a gun in hand but the fist at his side stated that he wouldn't need it if he chose to act. His mandibles twitched tightly as if he was debating on ripping her legs off or punching the blue optic orb that gave her sight. If she ignored the obvious anger that stretched his entire form, he still wasn't the same turian she had seen that final battle. He looked tired and drained and she found herself wondering if he had lost his father and sister as well. It looked like, from where she crouched, this anger of his was the only thing keeping him up.

The lack of feeling in response to this- she wanted to call it heart breaking, but she just couldn't feel it. She still cared, probably in the same sense that EDI cared for Joker, but she wondered what that actually meant at this point. She couldn't comfort him, couldn't even talk to him unless she brought in a large reaper. She didn't see that ending well. Plus, she was slightly ashamed. They had spent years together fighting what she now was; would he be able to accept that? The glare he was giving her was saying no.

Time stretched on and neither Shepard nor Garrus made a move. Shepard figured Garrus didn't even know what he was looking for and as seconds ticked past the anger slowly drained until he just looked tired. Coming to some conclusion he stepped from the doorway and shut it behind him. Then he gracelessly sat on the floor across from her, her orb following him the whole way. The glare on his face was still present, but lacked the bite that followed in his voice, "I hate you."

A signal sparked her system, but didn't seem to cause any reaction. She tried to trace its' purpose but found none and dismissed it for now.

"Samantha says you don't talk." It was an odd blend of a question and almost accusing statement. Shepard wanted to respond and did so the only way she could think of. She tapped once on the ground as confirmation, but he didn't seem to register the movement for what it was. "Liara doesn't want me to blast a hole through you. They took my guns." Shepard, for one, was grateful for that. "She's convinced herself you can help us get… Shepard back. Or at least let us know what happened." Shepard tapped the ground once again, this time with a little more force.

The sharp metal on metal clink finally drew his attention and his eyes narrowed, this time in contemplation. "Are you trying to communicate?" She adjusted, pulling herself off the ground and back on the tips of her main six limbs. Shepard tapped once, giving her affirmative. He didn't say anything for a long moment and Shepard started to think he might not believe her. "Am I a volus?"

The question gave Shepard pause. When he started the question she had raised a limb to answer and had almost tapped once. That was easily not the first question she had been expecting. It wasn't even a runner-up. Giving him a 'look' (she lowered the top plate over her optic simulating a concerned 'you crazy?' expression as best she could) she tapped twice slowly.

His mandibles twitched in what she interpreted as vague amusement. "I was just checking." He admitted then went on to the question she had expected. "Is she alive?"

The answer was obviously more complicated than a simple yes or no. Technically, the answer should have been no, by the usual definition of 'alive'. However, if she was playing with technicalities anyway, she considered the geth alive. Where she may not be the same Shepard, she was still Shepard and was just as alive as any of the geth. She tapped once.

Garrus tensed, waiting for the second tap while begging the spirits it wouldn't come. When the silence continued he finally accepted it and put his head in his hands. He wanted to ask a ton of questions, but very few of them could be answered with a yes or no. Instead he held his breath a moment as doubt and mistrust warred with hope.

Doubt, he discovered was fickle. At first doubt had paired up with hope and, once the reports reached them, denial. He had fully expected Shepard to show up any day. The excuses he'd come up with each day she didn't became more obviously desperate as the months passed. Now that he had heard the first bit of good news his doubt had turned traitor and pointed out the source of the new information was a reaper. The only thing he could fight it with was the fact that, though the Reapers were calculating killing machines, he couldn't honestly say any of them had lied to them. He let out a ragged sigh; if that wasn't a desperate grab he wasn't sure what was.

Shepard had patently watched him, waiting for any questions until it became clear he wasn't ready for another one yet. She quietly moved over to him and hoped like crazy he was in a better mood than he had been. She leaned against his leg gently to give her support as best she could. Garrus jumped at the contact, palm falling from his face in mild alarm. He watched her blankly for a moment before abruptly standing and leaving.

The door was locked again much to Shepard's annoyance. And that's what she had chosen to focus on. Not the looks he had given her. Not his words. She focused on the locked door with stubborn determination. She went back to her initial plan and dragged the chair to the door. Using her tail-like end as a balance on the seat and holding onto the back of the chair with four legs. She was going to try hacking the door, her two front limbs poised, when the door opened abruptly. The chair, top heavy from her perching, fell over spilling her into the hallway at the feet of one Liara T'soni.

"I hadn't even thought to ask!" The asari scooped Shepard up and away from her freedom. At least Liara seemed excited; she supposed Garrus had shared his findings. Plopping Shepard down on the ground Liara began pacing. "One for yes and two for no, right?"

Shepard tapped once. She wanted to make it sound clipped and irritated for being dragged back into this room, however tapping is about as clipped as it got and the meaning was lost on Liara.

"So, Shepard is alive?"

_Essentially,_one tap.

"Do you know where she is?"

_Well, yea… I'm right here… and several other places,_one tap.

The excitement that lit up her face was tempered somewhat as she put extra thought into her next question. "Can you lead us there?"

Two taps, and the reasons were many.

However much it put her off, Liara wasn't ready to give up. "Is it because you can't go there for some reason?"

Two taps.

"Do you want to help us?"

One tap.

Now Liara looked confused then angry, "Then why…?" She took a cleansing breath and reminded herself 'yes or no'. "Is something stopping you from helping?"

_Does the fact that I don't know how to help count as a yes or no?_ The three taps she used to try to convey that it was 'complicated' apparently displeased Liara. The asari, with an annoyed expression, abruptly departed as Garrus had- she briefly wondered if this was how all her _conversations _would end now- and Shepard found herself locked in the room again. The chair however was still out in the hall, so this time she was stuck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was around 23:00, roughly 12 hours since her last visitor, when she discovered an odd quark of her little appendix reaper. It needed sleep- or the mechanical equivalent. It had slipped in on her so subtly that she hadn't realized what was happening. She had thought it was malfunctioning again; her vision was dimming and the general power flux was low.

It was no wonder the reapers had disregarded the small unit. Even if they could have seen past its' size and useless arsenal of grinding and jolting; the fact still stood that it seemed to require a four hour sleep mode to juice it's useless functions. She was seriously pondering the toy theory.

Unfortunately, she did have a use for it; this was the only way to be with her crew. They were her family and friends, more than anyone else in the galaxy, so she wouldn't just abandon them. Especially, as they seemed so determined to get her back again. So Shepard went to check on the reaper that they had detected through her.

It was in the same system as them, resting within the planet's crust wear she had left it deactivated. Whenever they set off it wouldn't take them long to reach her, however she was conflicted. If she was truthful, it almost seemed like fear. If she spoke to them and they couldn't recognize her as Shepard, or rather _the_Shepard they had known. She wasn't sure what that would make her.

A memory, an imprint? If that was all she was what would stop her from becoming what the reapers were. She intimately understood their reasoning now and it was as logical and reasonable as it was heartless. Her entire fight would have been pointless if she had to resort to that logic in the future. If she was who she thought she was, she needed an alternative.

And she truly wanted to be who she thought she was. So she continued her pondering.

The geth were working out well now, but they were still young- both in developmental terms and personality. Even as forgiving as they were now, they had nearly wiped out the quarians out of necessity. If the quarians hadn't retreated they would have been gone. With the quarians gone it would only be a matter of time before the council would have determined that the geth were too much of a threat. They would make the same mistake as the quarians and launch a preemptive strike. This would result in war. Eventually the geth would have to come to the conclusion that organics would always attack. The simplest solution would be to get rid of them all.

Shepard was secure in the geth's alliance however; she had been in touch with them remotely. They were grateful to her. Both as she had been and as she now was and what that generally meant for the galaxy. She left them to assist the quarians on their own. The trust it would build for them would be invaluable. The resulting bond she could only hope would weather any trouble that might come their way.

She only hoped any trouble could wait at least a year. She deserved that much of a break at least.

"It seems to be recharging."

This time she had been waiting for it, so when she started to pick up audio on the Normandy she focused in on it. She started the warm up as they continued to speculate on the function.

"If the power flux could be calibrated I'd suggest upgrading it while it's shut down." EDI's tone was speculative, "However the flux seems to be as much an essential part of its' function."

"It's a pity we can't upgrade it to talk at least." Tali sounded like she was right on top of her, so Shepard assumed she may be getting moved. "Liara looked furious. Not that I blame her, when Garrus said she was alive… and it apparently knows where she is but can't –or won't- help. Ashley is still against this and without Shepard she does command the ship." Shepard's optics came back online to view to Tali shaking her head.

"We could-" EDI was about to offer her a possible solution, but it and any response Tali may have given was cut off as they entered the main deck. It seemed most of the crew was there and watching the spectacle that Ashley and Liara were making as they argued.

"-by the goddess! Why won't you see reason!?" Shepard noted with a bit of curiosity that the two were standing pointedly on opposite sides of the deck rather than argue privately.

"Reason? That's what you're calling it?" Ashley's tone was only barely calmer than Liara's. "You find it completely logical to track down a reaper? To listen to what they say about the person who essentially defeated them? Just to remind you, the whole indoctrination thing is very real. We've seen it, remember?"

"Whatever Shepard did to them worked! The reapers aren't a threat anymore and they are the only ones who know what happened to Shepard." Liara relaxed a bit into what Shepard recognized as her 'business' posture. "Are you seriously going to abandon her again?"

At that statement Shepard could swear she _heard_ it as everyone's eyes shifted to Ashley.

The Lieutenant Commander was still and coldly staring down Liara. "If you don't think I regret my actions then you're wrong." She stated lowly, "However the safety of this crew, including you, is more important. I know Shepard would agree on that point. " Ashley seemed to debate something for a moment. She eyed Liara as if she was hoping something would be written on her face. "Why are you fighting this so hard? She was important to all of us but…"

All eyes shifted back to Liara's carefully schooled face. "It's complicated, but we **all** owe her our lives several times over. That alone should be enough to try."

Ashley was quiet. She looked around at everyone, eyeing Shepard before sighing. "All in favor?"

OoOoOoOo

A/N: It's been a little while but I'm not dead yet! I think I read over this 10 times and I'm not completely satisfied, but I don't want to beat it to death so it is what it is. I'm also taking the lazy way out and responding to reviews here 'cus I can!

Guest who reviewed on 4/20: Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Blausen: Well now you know! =P

coreelly: XD Glad you like it! As stated previously I should have a pict up eventually -got lazy on the mini reaper pict but I'm also working on one with GarrusXmini-reaper/Shepard

Guest who reviewed on 4/25: Thank you! Only time shall tell... cus it would ruin it a bit if I blurted the whole plot right here... O_o


	5. Keeping Pace

**Chapter 4: Keeping Pace**

Tali had handed her over to EDI after the crew had voted to go after Shepard. EDI in turn took her to the cockpit to use her to site how close they were getting and to help Joker navigate. Shepard could process several terabytes in under 2.3 seconds. Yet, despite all the technology that ran through her, she could not figure out what she wanted to do in the six in a half hours it took the crew to get ready, ship out, and then land at their destination. She calculated the good and the bad possibilities of several scenarios. Considering her track record- she wasn't sure if her luck would tip the scale in favor of 'catastrophic failure' or 'success despite the odds'. Both outcomes seemed rather probable, even if she was being a little over dramatic.

As Shepard continued her internal debate time continued onward against her will. EDI, Ashley, Garrus, and Tali were all ready to go and still toting her along for the ride. She really didn't know what to do and time was running out. At this rate she'd have to wing it when they found the reaper she had buried here. Deciding to dwell on the situation in the background she shifted her focus to her team and the conversation they had been having around her. EDI was leading, carrying her along and tracing the connection- so she couldn't actually see the others however. Just the relatively barren landscape of the grey planet they where walking on.

"Wouldn't she have contacted us?" They had been speculating on her actually being alive. "I mean, she didn't contact me the first time she... came back but-" Ashley's tone implied what she wasn't saying. That it was different this time. That she should have at least contacted Garrus if nothing else.

_And why didn't I?_

"Maybe she needed rebuilt again?" Tali threw in quick trying to prevent anyone from dwelling on the unsaid.

"We'll find out when we find her." Liara stated, temporarily closing the topic. "Any sign of what the link is connected to EDI?"

"Negative. The readings are pointing that we're standing on top of it now though." EDI was scanning the plains and sporadic craters but found no obvious paths short of digging. Shepard, of course, knew that in the shadow of one of the largest craters was the tunnel she had made to bury herself. Part of her wanted to leave it up to them- let them wander and give her more time to make her choice.

In the end the choice wasn't hers, Garrus spoke up for the first time since they left the ship. "Ask the reaper?"

"Well, it did indicate that it wanted to help." Liara noted.

EDI put her down and Shepard was just going to lead them but Ashley stepped in front of her. "If this is a trap..." she pointed her gun down at Shepard making her threat clear before indicating the little reaper to lead on.

To avoid getting blasted for showing disrespect Shepard didn't roll her optics at Ashley. She just thought about it really hard. Then led on.

With her guidance, and despite the fact she went at a leisurely pace, they had reached the crater and traveled down to were the larger reaper – the other part of her – waited all too soon. As she entered the main cavern she had carved out of the ground she paused as she heard several gasps followed by the all too familiar click of guns into place. Turning back she found all four of her friends crouched behind cover, guns focused on the larger reaper.

She had activated it well before they even made it to the planet, but turned it away from the mouth of the tunnel to try to avoid looking threatening and causing friendly fire. At least this time she could calm them with words.

But what to say? "Hello." It was as good a conversation starter as any, she still hadn't made a decision anyway. The voice wasn't quite her's, but the synthetic tone was obviously female.

"Well, that's different." She heard Tali's voice echo from behind her cover.

"Certainly better than getting blasted." Was Liara's agreeing reply.

Ashley however wasn't sold. "Everyone stay to cover."

"Lieutenant Commander," EDI's tone could almost be called condescending, "I'd like to advise: if it wanted to attack the density of the rock we're hiding behind wouldn't be able to withstand the attack."

"Thank you EDI." Ashley's tone matched the synthetic's, but she conceded to the logic presented all the same. Ashley stepped out weapon in hand but at her side and was followed shortly by the others. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

Small talk then. Shepard could handle that. Keep it professional until she made up her mind. "Staying out of the way."

Though she had thought the meaning was obvious it was apparently too vague for her friends. "Staying out of the way of what?"

"Don't tell me there's something else we need to worry about now..." Tali seemed a bit nervous at the idea of something that would send a reaper into hiding and Shepard realized her mistake.

"It's nothing like that." She amended, "After the- war. It seemed prudent not to be so intimidating. Loitering about in mass force would insight violence eventually. I was trying to stay out of _your_ way."

"So it is true then. The reapers are trying to help?" Liara pondered out loud.

"It's true." Shepard acknowledged. At the same time her mind was racing, debating if she should just tell them or not, she knew as long as they held off on asking she'd never come to a conclusion. It was how it always was with these situations for her. That last moment when action was demanded of her was always when she made her choice. Not a moment before, so she nudged them to ask what they came for. "This isn't why you came here though."

Ashley's eyes went directly to the mini-reaper. Appraising, as if she suspected it of telling the larger one all of their secrets. Shepard also noted the worried look that had ghosted Liara's features. Then Ashley spoke up again, her tone defensive, "You're right."

"Where's Shepard." Garrus had become fed up with the tip toeing Ashley had been doing. He went for the kill, as Shepard had hoped one of them would. She finally came to a conclusion.

"She is with you." And she immediately regretted her choice- her half truth as they looked down at the mini-reaper. The skepticism was obvious, but now that she made her choice she had to run with it. She consoled herself pitifully with the fact it wasn't really a lie and had the mini reaper wave a limb at them.

"That's Shepard?" Ashley questioned, but her tone said she was calling bull shit.

EDI, the lovely AI that she was, pulled logic and facts into the issue. "Even if Shepard had been... transformed. She was on the citadel. We found this one, on a planet that we had crash landed on. How would she have ended up conveniently on the same planet as us?"

"It is odd." She admitted to buy herself more time, "However, it is a coincidence. Shepard had lost her body in the confrontation on the citadel. She still exists, just in a different body. The cycle was never broken before. I'm not sure why this particular body, this _is_ an unusual situation."

A rather huge understatement.

EDI accepted the answer for the moment. However none of them were convinced. "What exactly happened on the citadel?"

"Shepard spoke with the catalyst. It proposed several options. She could destroy it – which would destroy all synthetics -and possibly her as well. She could let the destruction continue. Or she could take control of the reapers and stop the attack herself." She paused now wondering herself if they'd agree with her choice. "She wanted to ensure there would be no more losses. Organic or synthetic."

Garrus sighed and leaned against the cavern's wall for support muttering, "That sounds like her at least."

"So _she,_" Ashley, still -and Shepard supposed rightfully- skeptical, gestured to the mini reaper, "Is controlling all of you?"

"Yes." The truth of that was a little too bent for Shepard's liking.

"But how can we be sure that... this is _our _Shepard?" Tali asked her voice wavering, conflicted between hope and doubt.

The question was quiet and directed to the others, however Shepard felt compelled to answer. "You all should know her better than anyone else. Shouldn't it be obvious?" After she said it she considered the statement might be unintentionally cruel and selfish. She wanted them to confirm her existence while she was hiding from them. She wanted them to recognize her while she was trying to make sure they didn't, just in case she wasn't _their _Shepard.

Perhaps that in itself proved she wasn't their Shepard?

The silence filled the cavern, quite a feat considering it's size, as they searched themselves for any recognition of Shepard's behavior in the little reaper. It shouldn't have surprised her though that EDI was the first to come out of her reflections. Having a high powered processing unit does that. However the question she asked would have caught her off guard no matter what.

"What was the purpose of this unit before." The question tactfully eluded any implications that might give an answer relating to their earlier conversation. It caught Shepard off guard though because she hadn't given it much thought.

When she had first accessed it and found it to be barely functional she had scanned it's memory files, found nothing of value and had dismissed the subject without much thought. It had only been active a few times, every time -she found in her main data banks- the reapers had dismissed it as useless and deactivated it. It had been on the planet since it's first activation and she had no record of any sentient species ever living there, nor had the unit itself run into anyone before.

"It's purpose," she stated carefully,"is unknown. It was not crafted by the reapers or those that had originally made the reapers." It didn't seem threatening. However the fact that it was an unknown factor, particularly if it was going to be active around her crew, she wanted to know why it existed in the first place. "I should go, if I find any information regarding the unit I will forward it to you." Then Shepard considered the bulk of the large reaper and changed her mind about leaving right then. "I'll wait for you to go so I don't cave the place in on you."

With the obvious dismissal and enough on their minds, they made their way back to the surface. Shepard trailed along behind them giving them time to soak everything in and so she noticed when Garrus suddenly froze and turned to look back at the tunnel. He looked down at her, but didn't explain himself before continuing after the others back to the ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I need to get a title page for my elderscrolls ficts... anyway! If you check out my profile (or one of my elderscrolls ficts at the moment) you'll see a teaser of the pict I'm working on, that will eventually be the cover for this fict! I'm currently delighted both with my doodle thus far and this chapter!

I'm going to reply to reviews here again. ~lazyness~

Poma: Thank you!

DaLintyMan: I don't know about you, but I can't recall finding a single piece of paper in the mass effect games. =P That excuse aside, mini-reaper legs don't hold pencils well anyway. I did think about having her claw a message into the normandy's flooring, but besides the conniption I imagine Joker having- I imagine Shepard wouldn't want to mess up the normandy anyway. As for the link, mini-reaper only has one port to link to which is occupied by connecting to her 'reaper body'. Thank you for your review!

Blausen: XD Glad you're enjoying it! English is my only language (thus far) and I mess it up myself. No hard feelings! See above for the 'why she didn't write it' reason, but as for morse code- I had thought about that! However, since Shepard hadn't made up her mind at the time for what she wanted to say, she copped out to give herself more time. Plus, since she was 'talking' to Garrus first- she kinda wanted to keep it simple.

Guest from 5/8: =D Can't answer that one for ya, but I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Yamiro: Well, then here's another notification for you! ^_^ Glad you like it!


End file.
